clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Balloon
"As pretty as they are, you won't want a parade of THESE balloons showing up on the horizon. Drops powerful bombs and when shot down, crashes dealing area damage." Summary *The Balloon is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It is a single target, flying troop with high hitpoints and very high damage. *A Balloon card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *The Balloon targets buildings (such as Crown Towers). It deals a massive amount of damage with its dropped bombs. **When the Balloon is destroyed it drops a weaker, area damage bomb which damages nearby troops and buildings. Strategy *The Balloon is most effective for destroying Crown Towers because of its high damage. Its damage potential is best backed up with the Freeze spell, which, if used properly, can completely disable all resistance to the Balloon. *Using a Rage in conjunction with the Balloon will punish the enemy severely as the Rage allows it to reach the tower faster and also quickens its attacks by 1.6 seconds. **This strategy is especially powerful at the last 1 minute of the match or during Sudden Death since the player will have additional Elixir to spawn support troops (such as Spear Goblins or Mini P.E.K.K.A) to back it up. **This combo will give the player 2 or 3 remaining Elixir (10 - (5 + 3)) if you start with full Elixir. For backup, Spear Goblins, Minions, or a Knight (in front) could be used. An attack like this could get the player an easy Crown Tower at the very start of the game. ***However, this strategy is risky, as it leaves the player's other Crown Tower wide open for attacks. It might result in a Crown Tower for a Crown Tower trade-off. Take careful consideration when using it. *When an opposing Balloon spawns, destroy it as fast as possible. Its high damage can be punishing if it reaches your buildings. **The Balloon will drop its first bomb instantly once it reaches a building, so be sure to take it out before it gets to important buildings. **The Balloon will get at least one hit if left alone, which can cause devastating damage. *Minions or Minion Hordes are very effective at taking out Balloons, as their large numbers and moderate DPS allow them to quickly eliminate the Balloon. *When using a Balloon, be VERY careful about when it is deployed. If you mistime it, most likely the player will not have enough Elixir to defend an opposing attack. *Back the Balloon up with a Baby Dragon. It has moderate to high health and deals area damage, meaning it can easily kill Minions/Minion Hordes or Spear Goblins while simultaneously tanking damage. **A Musketeer can counter this push effectively. *Balloons can be distracted by deploying buildings like the Inferno Tower (which has an added bonus of the capability to destroy the Balloon). *Like the Giant Skeleton, it can also be used as bait for enemy ranged troops that can target the Balloon, as when it is destroyed, it drops a bomb that deals area damage. *The Balloon is similar to the Giant, since it targets buildings first and is unable to damage enemy troops (except for the bomb it drops upon its destruction). *The Balloon has low hitpoints compared to more tanky troops like the Giant, so make sure that it is protected by other troops as the backup while it is heading to the opponent's Arena Towers and/or any buildings. *Using a Zap in conjunction with a Balloon is also a good strategy since it will briefly immobilize the Arena Tower and any nearby defending troops or buildings giving the Balloon an extra second to attack. **A Zap is effective against defending Spear Goblins as it will eliminate them. **An alternative to the Zap is the Arrows, which can kill Minions but can't stun them. **Another alternative is the Ice Spirit which if ignored can stun for two whole seconds. *An effective counter to the Balloon is the Freeze spell, since it will freeze the Balloon and the troops supporting it, preventing massive damage from being dealt to the player's Crown Towers and creating an Elixir advantage. **However, a Freeze spell by itself might not be enough, resulting in spending more Elixir to destroy the Balloon. Generally, a tower like the Tesla or the Inferno Tower is better. *A Balloon paired with a Lava Hound can be very powerful. The Lava Hound will absorb the upcoming hits while the Balloon deals damage to the Crown Tower, and the Lava Pups do extra damage to the tower and surrounding troops like a weaker Minion Horde. It is known as the LavaLoon, and interestingly is also a good strategy in Clash of Clans. *If a buidling is planted at least 3 tiles away from the river, you can bypass it by planting the Balloon on the edge at the bridge. On the side where it is only 2 tiles from the Arena Tower, you need to plant the Balloon at the farthest edge. *A new rising strategy is a Giant-Balloon combo. It does cost a heavy 10 Elixir, but is hard to defend and can catch the opponent off-guard, especially if they tried starting a push in the other lane. **It is most effective to start this push in the corners of the bridge to let the Balloon ignore some defenses. **An Inferno Tower + Zap combo is enough to defeat this attack. **Minions will also decimate this combination since they are less vulnerable to Arrows and you can spawn a Minion Horde if they are arrowed anyway. Trivia *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Balloon's hitpoints by 5%. *The May Update increased the size of the Balloon's HP bar from looking like that of an Archer's to one that was bigger, like that of a Knight. (The actual HP did not change.) This was likely changed to remain consistent, as the Balloon has health comparable to that of a Knight but its HP bar was previously much smaller than that. *The description is a reference to the popular Clash of Clans commercial, Balloon Parade. *The Balloon is one of the 9 cards associated with Skeletons. *Although the Balloon attacks by dropping bombs, it does not deal area damage. This is unlike the Bomber who deals area damage by throwing bombs. *The Balloon's death damage, regardless of level, is half of its DPS and 1/6 of its damage per hit. *Its card image is identical to the image of the Balloon in Clash of Clans, except for the re-skinned envelope and color change. *Unlike its counterpart in Clash of Clans, the Balloon attacks instantly when it reaches a building and its basic attacks do not deal area damage. **In Clash of Clans, the Balloon's death damage will only affect ground troops and buildings, which is unlike the Balloon in Clash Royale. *The Balloon, the Giant Skeleton and the Golem are the only three troops in the game that deal Death Damage. *It can be thought of as the opposite to the Giant Skeleton, as the Giant Skeleton does little damage with its attacks and deals a lot from its Death Damage, while the Balloon does most of its damage from its attacks and very little with its Death Damage. *The Balloon's attacks are equal to one-fifth of a Golem of the same level's hitpoints. *It has the second highest Damage Per Hit, topped only by the Sparky. *However, the Balloon has the highest Damage Per Hit for air. Sparky has the highest Damage Per Hit for ground. In terms of damage per second, the Balloon and Sparky have similar DPS at tournament standard levels. fr:Ballonde:Ballonru:Воздушный шарit:Mongolfiera Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards